


Give me Prompts

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: One Piece, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, I'm bored, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prompt me, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: As the title says. Please look inside for details.





	Give me Prompts

So, I'm in the hospital. I have been since Tuesday and will be until at least next Thursday. It's pretty upsetting because I'm only 20(and it's literally 8 days before my 21 birthday) and I had a tumor inside my spine. It was benign and all that, but from where I had it so long, they need to fuse parts of my spine and put in some rods to put it back in place. 

In short, it's a long, painful process and I need some distractions for sure. I do have plenty of family to visit me and haven't been left alone or anything, but they all sleep a lot more than I do, so I get bored easily. 

I listed a couple of fandoms, but the prompt doesn't have to be limited to those. Just please ask me if I be watched or played a fandom and I'll be happy to tell you so you can request something from that fandom. 

I want to make this interesting, so I'll mainly do rare pairs. This means rare pairs inside the fandom, not a pairing that is rare because the fandom is.

It may take time and I may not get to them all because, as I said, I am in the hospital and hurt. I am also tired easy and going for a second surgery Monday morning. 

So, some rules.

Rare pairs!  
M/M only!  
Just ask if you're unsure on a fandom!  
Ask if you're unsure at all!  
Don't say too much shit about my writing skills during this. I am on a lot of pain meds and still in pain!

You can contact me through the comments or my email, crimsonfoxx443@gmail.com.  
It may take longer for email requests just because I don't check it as often as I could.

Any of these could take a while. I still need to keep up with my class work even if I'm in the hospital!

So, send me some prompts!


End file.
